The Wildlands
by Asuka Ryu
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika, The Agent, sebuah tim elit milik US Special Force Team, dikirim ke sebuah negara untuk memberantas kejahatan di sana? akankah mereka berhasil? atau hanya nama mereka saja yang tersisa? ikuti petualangannya! Peringatan keras! Serius deh! AU (Alternatif Universe), OOC (Out of Character), OC (Maybe :p), EYD Hancur, Typo's, OneShot (mungkin juga bisa multichap)
**The Wildlands**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Ubisoft Paris**

 **Rated: M**

 **Seluruh nama yang digunakan dalam fict ini adalah nyata, hanya beberapa yang merupakan rekayasa penulis. Fict pertama, jadi, mohon maaf kalo rada ancur dan sebagainya. Karena berbagai alasan yang tidak dapat disebutkan, Fict ini saya** ** _publish_** **di fandom Naruto. Bukan, Naruto** ** _Crossovers_** **.**

 **Fict ini dibuat bukan untuk menyinggung pihak-pihak tertentu atau bahkan sebuah Negara sekalipun. Fict ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata, jika ada pihak yang merasa tersinggung. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Crime, Military, TPS (WTF :v)**

 **Peringatan keras! Serius deh! AU (Alternatif Universe), OOC (Out of Character), OC (Maybe :p), EYD Hancur, Typo's, OneShot.**

 **"** **Don't Like Don't Read!"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

Kebanyakan dari kita takut akan kematian.

Tapi untuk beberapa orang,

Kematian itu Suci.

 **…**

Mereka memeluk ajaran Nya.

Memuji Nya.

Menyembah Nya.

 **…**

Mereka membunuh ribuan nyawa, tanpa memperdulikan dampaknya.

 **…**

Bagaimana kau melawan musuh yang tidak takut akan kematian?

Kau dapat membuat kekacauan,

Menyerang mereka dari segala sisi,

Membuat mereka bingung,

Atau

Menghancurkan segalanya, tanpa sisa.

Jadi…

 **Pousada Zaballa / Bolivia.**

Terdengar suara adu mulut antara seorang pemuda blonde dengan seorang sang pemilik toko, yang membuat seisi toko menjadi gaduh. Nampak pemuda tersebut mengenakan _T-Shirt_ oranye lengkap dengan _Kevlar_ _ **[1]**_ , celana cargo, serta _backpack,_ sambil membawa senapan ACR **[2]** berjenis _Assault Rifle_ _ **[3]**_ _._

"Hey ayolah, ini terlalu mahal untuk sebuah barang bekas" keluh pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Hah.. Jadi berapa harga yang kau inginkan?" balas sang pemilik toko.

"Seperempat harga!" teriak pemuda tersebut dengan semangat yang membara (?)

"Bisa rugi aku kalau seperempat harga" tolak sang pemilik toko.

"Hey, itukan barang bekas!" hardik pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Tetap tidak bisa."

"Ayolah" tawarnya.

"Tidak."

"Bisa."

"Tidak."

"Bisa."

"…"

Terjadi keheingan sesaat, hingga ada suara yang memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Nyaa~"

"!"

.

.

.

.

"Woy, Suara macam apa itu!" teriak seorang pemuda yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutanya.

"Mungkin… itu suara _Nekomata_ _ **[4]**_ " balas sang pemilik toko.

"Kau punya peliharaan sekaliber(?) _Nekomata_?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Entahlah, lalu kau akan membeli barang itu atau hanya akan memegangnya terus seperti itu?" balas sang pemilik toko sudah mulai kesal.

"Hm~… Bagaimana kalau kita ambil jalan tengah saja? Lagi pula aku sudah muak berdebat denganmu" tawar (lagi) pemuda tersebut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau setengah harga?"

"Apa itu setengah harga Nyaa~?"

"Woy, tidak ada kucing dalam fict ini apalagi _Nekomata_!" balas sang author, karena fict nya sudah mulai melenceng dari scenario (?)

"Hah.. Baiklah kau bisa ambil barang itu, SETENGAH HARGA" pasrah sang pemilik toko, dengan sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimat.

"Kau yang terbaik!" balas sang pemuda kegirangan sambil mengepalkan tangannya layaknya ingin meninju seseorang (?)

* * *

[1] Kevlar atau Rompi anti peluru, yang biasanya digunakan para agen CIA ataupun FBI karena bobotnya yang ringan tidak seperti Rompi anti peluru pada umumnya.

[2] ACR atau Adaptive Combat Rifle adalah senjata hasil pengembangan dari Masada Adaptive Combat atau MAC. Diproduksi oleh _Remington Arms_ dengan bobot 4.4 kg, senjatanya ini memiliki banyak varian seperti _ACR Sniper_ untuk versi Snipernya sendiri dan _ACR Compact_ atau biasa disebut _PDW._

[3] Senapan Serbu atau biasa disebut dengan _Assault Rifle_ adalah senapan yang sepenuhnya otomatis atau full auto.

[4] Entahlah, saya juga tidak tau apa itu _Nekomata_ :D

* * *

 **/ Scene Break /**

* * *

Bolivia, beberapa tahun dari dari sekarang. Negara tersebut telah menjadi produsen kokain terbesar di dunia. Santa Blanca Drug Cartel telah mengubah Bolivia menjadi Negara yang kejam seperti, banyaknya pelanggaran hukum, ketidakadilan, dan kekerasan. _The_ _Agent_ , sebuah tim elit _US Special Force Team_ , dikirim ke belakang garis pertahanan musuh untuk membasmi dan melumpuhkan _Cartel_ _ **[5]**_ tersebut, yang merupakan markas sekaligus otak dari kekejaman yang terjadi di Negara tersebut. Dan disinilah kita, bersama pemeran utama kita yang sedang melakukan percakapan serius dengan seorang pedagang di pinggir jalan.

"Bagaimana dengan penawaran ku tadi?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto, sedang terlibat percakapan yang cukup serius. Terbukti, pemuda tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya ke pedagang tersebut agar tidak di dengar oleh orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Kau punya berapa?" balas pedagang tersebut, sekaligus menanyakan sesuatu.

"Lima ribu _BOB_ _ **[6]**_ " kata Naruto.

"Hmm…" gumam pedagang tersebut, sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam meja tempatnya berdagang tersebut. Terlihat pedagang tersebut mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang kita ketahui bernama peta. Ya peta, kalian tidak tau peta ? itu loh temannya si Dora :v

"Disini tempatnya" kata pedagang itu sambil melingkari sebuah tempat atau wilayah dalam peta tersebut.

' _Dark Zone?'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Tapi berhati-hatilah di sekitar wilayah ini" kata pedagang tersebut "Wilayah itu adalah _Base Camp_ mereka" sambil mengarahkan pulpennya pada wilayah tersebut.

'Hm… ternyata mereka cukup bodoh, penjagaan mereka terlalu longgar. Ini akan jadi kesempatan besar' batin Naruto.

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

"Ah, kalau begitu, terima kasih atas informasinya. Ini" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan satu kantong kecil yang bisa kita pastikan berisi dau-, ralat. Maksud saya uang.

"Datang lagi ya!" teriak pedagang tersebut pada seorang pemuda yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan tokonya tersebut.

"Tentu!" balas pemuda tersebut.

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

Sementara itu disisi lain, terlihat seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang melakukan komunikasi dengan seseorang melalui telpon genggamnya.

"Bos, sepertinya mereka sudah mulai bergerak" kata pria tersebut.

"Baiklah. Persiapkan semuanya, aku tidak ingin ada pengganggu saat kita melakukan pengirimannya" balas sang atasan.

"Siap Bos!" ucap pria tersebut, dan memutuskkan kontak komunikasi mereka.

Tapi, jelas terlihat. Bahwa pria tersebut kembali menghubungi seseorang. Terbukti dengan ia kembali menekan beberapa tombol dan mendekatkan telpon tersebut ke telinganya. "Perketat pengamanan di sekitar area _Dark Zone_ , kita tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan." Perintah si pria pada seseorang, yang kita ketahui pasti adalah anak buahnya.

"Tentu Bos!" balas si anak buah tersebut.

"Bagus" ucap pria tersebut tersenyum sinis, sambil menatap kepergian seorang pemuda berambut blonde.

* * *

[5] Cartel atau dalam bahasa Indonesia disebut _Kartel_ berarti organisasi perusahaan besar (negara dsb) yang memproduksi barang yang sejenis.

[6] BOB atau Boliviano Bolivia adalah mata uang resmi di negara tersebut menggantikan _Peso Bolivia_ sebagai mata uang resminya sejak 1987.

* * *

 **/ Scene Break /**

* * *

Di hamparan padang rumput sabana yang luas dengan, terlihat empat orang pemuda tengah berdiri menunggu seusuatu, lengkap dengan barang bawaan mereka yang cukup menyita perhatian. seperti yang kita ketahui, mereka adalah tim elit yang dikirim Pemerintah US untuk memberantas otak gembong narkoba di Bolivia.

"Cih, mereka terlambat" ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan nada kesal.

Tepat sebelum pemuda dengan rambut model nanas itu mengatakan kalimat favoritnya, terlihat sebuah pesawat berjenis _Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey_ _ **[7]**_ mendekat kearah mereka dan memutar kedua baling-baling tersebut menghadap keatas, untuk mendarat secara _vertical_ layaknya sebuah helikopter.

Setelah pesawat tersebut mendarat di luasnya hamparan padang rumput sabana, terlihat seorang _crew chief_ keluar dari dalam kabin pesawat tersebut menuju kearah empat orang pemuda yang masih setia menunggu, walau author yakin mereka sudah sangat kesal.

"Maaf kami terlambat, tadi kami mendapat sedikit masalah saat hendak melewati perbatasan" ucap sang _crew chief_ meminta maaf pada empat orang pemuda itu.

"Apakah semua persiapan sudah lengkap?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut blonde, mengabaikan permintaan maaf dari sang _crew chief_ tersebut.

Tapi sebelum si _crew chief_ sempat membalas pemuda tadi, ada seseorang yang menyela terlebih dahulu "Lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Sebelum ada yang melihat kita disini."

"Ah, kau ada benarnya Sai" balas Naruto, yang baru menyadari bahwa situasi disekitar mereka belum tentu aman.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera berangkat" kata sang _crew chief_ tersebut mengkomando mereka berlima.

"Lapor, disini _crew chief_ , semuanya _clear_. Bersiap untuk _takeoff_ , _over_ " ucap _crew chief_ kepada sang Pilot pesawat tersebut melalui _microphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Laporan diterima. Kita berangkat!" balas sang Pilot dengan semangat yang membara, terbukti, bahwa pesawat tersebut telah meninggalkan tanah yang tadi di pijaknya.

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

 **Santa Muerte/** ** _Dark Zone_** **Area / Day Time (Rainy).**

Terlihat Pria paruh baya menggunakan topi koboy berwarna merah sedang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang. Terlihat pria tersebut sesekali menoleh kearah jendala dengan perasaan was-was.

"Jadi bagaimana kondisi disana sekarang" Tanya seseorang dalam telpon tersebut.

"Keadaan untuk sementara masih kondusif, walaupun kami telah memperketat penjagaan di area _dark zone_ , tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka ak-" ucapan pria paruh baya tersebut terpotong oleh seseorang dalam telpon tersebut "Aku tidak peduli, yang aku inginkan hanya barang pesanan ku sampai dengan selamat" bentak pria dalam telpon tersebut.

"Tentu kami pastikan barang anda sampai dengan selamat di tangan anda" balas si pria paruh baya yang sudah mulai jengkel dengan klien nya sendiri.

"Aku pegang ucapan mu itu" balas pria dalam telpon itu sekaligus memutuskan kontak kemunikasi mereka.

Terlihat pria paruh baya yang mengenakan topi koboy tersebut menbanting gagang telponnya "Cih, dasar manusia keparat, bau tanah" ucap si pria tersebut sambil merapalkan sumpah serapahnya.

* * *

[7] Pesawat ini didesain dengan menggabungkan kelebihan fungsionalitas dari helikopter konvesional dengan performa jarak jauh dari pesawat _turboprop_.

* * *

 **/ Scene Break /**

* * *

 **Inside V22-Osprey / Rainy Day.**

Terlihat empat orang pemuda tengah duduk secara berhadapan di kursi mereka masing-masing dan seorang _crew chief_ berdiri di samping pintu kabin pesawat tersebut.

"Sai, tangkap!" ucap seorang pemuda agak cepat sambil melemparkan sesuatu kepada lawan bicaranya tersebut, terbukti bahwa lawan bicaranya tersebut terkejut dan tidak siap menangkap apa yang dilemparkan pemuda tadi. Tapi dengan sigap pemuda tersebut menangkap apa yang dilemparkan pemuda tadi.

"Untuk apa menggunakan _thermal sight_ _ **[8]**_ Naruto-san?" Tanya Sai, tidak mengerti untuk apa Ketuanya memberikan dirinya benda seperti itu.

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja" balas sang Ketua _simple._

 **TEEEET!**

Terdengar suara memekikan telinga dari speaker yang terpasang di sisi pojok kabin pesawat tersebut.

"Kita sudah sampai di _drop zone_ , _over_ " ucap sang Pilot pesawat terdengar di _headset_ mereka.

" _Roger_ " balas Naruto melalui _microphone_ yang terpasang di _headset_ nya.

"Kita lakukan pengecekan sekali lagi" ucap Naruto memberi perintah pada anggota timnya.

"Parasut utama?"

" _Check_! _"_ balas mereka bertiga.

"Parasut cadangan?"

 _"_ _Check_! _"_

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi pada timnya tersebut.

" _Aye Sir_ " balas mereka bertiga serempak.

"Disini Fox, bersiap terjun menuju _meeting point, over_ " kata Naruto melalui _microphone_ nya kepada sang Pilot pesawat.

" _Roger_ " balas sang Pilot.

 **TEEEET!**

Suara memekikan telinga kembali terdengan, lampu yang tadinya berwarna hijau kini berubah menjadi merah yang menandakan bahwa pintu kabin pesawat tersebut terbuka.

"Semoga misimu sukses Naruto- _san_ " kata _crew chief_ kepada Naruto.

"Tentu, dan… Terimakasih" balas Naruto " _Go… Go… Go…"_ teriak Naruto mengkomando timnya.

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **TAP! WUSH!**

* * *

[8] _Thermal sight_ atau _thermal weapon sight_ adalah alat bantu penglihatan pada kondisi tertentu seperti dengan kontras warna yang tinggi seperti , cuaca berkabut, malam hari, atau pun cuaca bersalju.

* * *

 **/ Scene Break /**

* * *

Di sebuah perbukitan yang sedang diguyur hujan lebat, terlihat sebuah pesawat melintas, tapi ada keanehan dari pesawat tersebut. Pesawat tersebut bukan pesawat komersil seperti pesawat _Boeing_ melainkan pesawat _V-22 Osprey_ milik angkatan militer US dan yang membuat pesawat tersebut semakin aneh adalah, pesawat tersebut memuntahkan empat orang pemuda yang terjun bebas dari atas ketinggian.

 **WUSSH!**

 **WUSSH!**

 **WUSSH!**

 **WUSSH!**

Keempat pemuda tersebut mensejajarkan lengan mereka dengan badan mereka, kepala mereka menukik tak terlalu tajam ke bawah layaknya sebuah roket yang tengah meluncur. Setelah cukup lama terjun dari ketinggian keempat pemuda tersebut lalu menarik tali pengait, yang digunakan untuk membuka parasut mereka.

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

 **SREEEET!**

 **PLAAK!**

 **BRUUK!**

Terdengar suara dari seorang pemuda yang pendaratannya gagal. Terbukti dengan ia yang terpeleset terlebih dahulu karena licinnya medan pendaratan dan mendarat dengan wajah mencium tanah akibat tersandung _Nekoma-_ , ralat. Batu.

" _Kusoo_ batuu sialan" ucap pemuda tersebut kesal, dan benar saja beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu menendang batu tersebut.

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

Disinilah kita sekarang, bersama empat orang pemuda yang tengah berteduh di bawah pohon, sambil mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jadi berapa jauh lagi kita harus berjalan?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan _codename_ Eagle.

"Jika perkiraan ku benar… 5km lagi" jawab Ketua di tim ini dengan _codename_ Fox.

" _Mendokusai na_ " keluh seorang pemuda yang hobinya hanya mengeluh saja, dengan _codename_ Deer.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, dan aku rasa dengan cuaca yang seperti ini akan membantu kita dalam misi kali ini" saran seorang pemuda yang bangun dari duduknya dan menutup buku yang tadi ia baca. _Codename_ Shadow.

"Baiklah, kemasi barang-barang kalian. Kita akan menuju ke sana. Aku ingin segera menendang bokong pria bau tanah itu" balas Fox dengan sedikit nada kesal di akhir kalimatnya.

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

Terlihat empat orang pemuda tengah berlali di tengah guyuran hujan yang sangat deras, walaupun hujan, tak menyurutkan semangat ke empat orang pemuda tersebut untuk terus berlali menuju tempat yang meraka tuju.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Akhirnya kita sampai" ucap sang Ketua yang masih ngos-ngosan karena berlali cukup jauh di bawah guyuran hujan yang lebat.

Sekarang ini keempat pemuda tersebut tengah berdiri di sebuah perbukitan. Terlihat, walau tidak terlalu jelas. Sebuah bangunan dengan pelang menyerupai salib atau mungkin memang itu salib, bertuliskan "Santa Muerte" sebuah cabang dari _cartel_ terbesar yang menguasai Bolivia saat ini.

'Jadi ini yang dikatakan pedagang tersebut, hmm… menarik…' batin Fox, karena melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

* * *

' _Dark Zone?'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Tapi berhati-hatilah di sekitar wilayah ini" kata pedagang tersebut "Wilayah itu adalah _Base Camp_ mereka" sambil mengarahkan pulpennya pada wilayah tersebut.

'Hm… ternyata mereka cukup bodoh, penjagaan mereka terlalu longgar. Ini akan jadi kesempatan besar' batin Naruto.

"Disekitar area _dark zone_ ada bangunan dengan tulisan _Santa Muerte_. Carilah pria yang selalu menggunakan topi koboy berwarna merah, itupun kalau kau beruntung. Dan..." ucap pria tersebut, menjeda sejenak kalimat nya. Lalu "Sebaiknya tidak kau eksekusi. Dia adalah mantan tangan kanan dari-" lanjut pedagang tersebut. Terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Dia?!" tebak Naruto asal ("Dia" yang dimaksud disini adalah pemilik sekaligus pengendali pengiriman kokain di Bolivia…)

"Ya! Dia." balas pedagang tersebut, kemudian ia kembali mengatakan sesuatu "Itu yang aku dapat dari para informanku."

"Ah, kalau begitu, terima kasih atas informasinya. Ini" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan satu kantong kecil yang bisa kita pastikan berisi dau-, ralat. Maksud saya uang.

"Datang lagi ya!" teriak pedagang tersebut pada seorang pemuda yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan tokonya tersebut.

"Tentu!" balas pemuda tersebut.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK END._**

* * *

'Dan kuharap dia berada disini' lanjut Fox dalam hati.

"Shadow!" ucap Fox melalui _microphone_ nya "Kau tau tugasmu kan?!" lanjutnya sekaligus bertanya.

"Roger" balas Shadow, sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya yang terbilang besar ah, atau lebih tepatnya panjang tersebut.

Terlihat Shadow sedang merayap mencari posisi yang pas untuk mengamati musuh mereka.

"Shadow, di posisi…" ucap Shadow menggantung "Mereka sedang memasukan barang haram tersebut ke dalam sebuah truk" lanjut Shadow.

"Apa mereka bersenjata?" Tanya Deer.

"Negative. Tapi mereka dijaga ketat oleh beberapa orang" balas Shadow masih tetap fokus pada _scope_ sniper berjenis _Barret M82A1_ _ **[9]**_ tersebut.

Terlihat enam orang tengah berpatroli dengan membawa _AK-47_ _ **[10]**_ , seorang _Juggernaut_ **[11]** mengawasi area di sekitar truk dengan membawa _M240_ _ **[12]**_ bersama dua ekor anjing.

"Aku benci anjing!" sergah Eagle, membuat semua anggota tim tersebut _sweatdrop_ kecuali Deer, yang hanya menggumamkankata khas nya, yaitu _mendokusai_.

* * *

[9] _M82_ atau _M82A1_ di standarisasi oleh US Military sebagai _M107_. Senjata ini lebih dikenal untuk melumpuhkan kendaraan tempur atau semacamnya, karena memiliki beberapa jenis varian peluru. Bahkan dikonfirmasi senjata ini mampu untuk melubangi sebuah tank dengan peluru khusus.

[10] _AK-47_ (atau juga diketahui dengan nama **Kalashnikov** ) adalah senjata berjenis _assault rifle_ dengan beberapa mode menembak seperti _semi-auto_ dan _auto(full auto)_. Dioprasikan dengan sistem gas 7.62x39mm _assault rifle,_ dan dikembangkan di Negara Uni Soviet.

[11] _Juggernaut_ berasal dari bahasa Sanskerta _Jagannātha_ yang berarti "Raja Jagad Raya" . Biasanya kata ini digunakan untuk medeskripsikan wahana, kendaraan, ataupun pasukan yang sulit dikalahkan.

[12] _M240_ adalah rangkaian senapan mesin sedang atau _light machine gun_ yang menggunakan peluru 7.62x51 mm NATO.

* * *

 **/ Scene Break /**

* * *

 **Inside** ** _AC-130U[13]_** **Gunship Gunner Airplane / Rainy Day.**

Didalam sebuah kokpit pesawat, terlihat dua orang tengah mengemudikan pesawat tersebut. Tapi, terlihat sang Kapten pesawat atau yang biasa disebut Pilot tengan melakukan komunikasi dengan seseorang melalui _microphone_ yang terpasang di _headset_ nya.

"Disini Hunter, aku bisa mendengarmu dengan sangat jelas, _over_ " balas sang Pilot kepada lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Kami membutuhkan serangan udara, _over_ " kata si lawan bicara, terdengar dari nadanya bahwa dia sedikit panik. Terdengar pula berbagai jenis suara tembakan dari segala arah, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi si Pilot langsung membalas ucapan lawan bicaranya tersebut.

" _Roger that._ Tandai targetmu, _over_ "

" _Affirmative_ "

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

 ** _30 minutes earlier…_**

Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah bertelungkup diatas bebatuan sambil tetap fokus pada _scope_ snipernya.

"Disini Shadow. Target terlihat…" ucap Shadow melalui _microphone_ nya "Arah jam sebelas, _over_ " lanjutnya sekaligus mengakhiri laporannya tersebut.

" _Roger_ " balas Fox sambil merogoh sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya tersebut. Setelah menemukan benda yang dicari pemuda tersebut, ia langsung menempelkan benda tersebut ke kedua matanya. Dan bisa ditebak benda tersebut adalah timun yang telah dipotong "Lho kira gw lagi _facial_ " kata pemuda tersebut sedikit sewot.

"Hm… Shadow, kau lumpuhkan dia saat aku beri aba-aba" perintah Fox, tanpa mengurangi fokus pada teropongnya tersebut.

" _Roger_ " balas Shadow, yang terus mengawasi si target melalui _scope_ snipernya.

"Eagle, Deer. Ikuti aku, _over_ " perintah Fox kepada kedua rekannya yang sedang nganggur.

" _Affirmative_ " balas mereka berdua.

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

Terlihat tiga orang pemuda tengah bersembunyi di balik peti-peti kayu, sepertinya ketiga pemuda tersebut tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh musuh mereka karena derasnya hujan yang mengguyur daerah tersebut.

"Deer, Eagle. Kalian lihat mobil itu" Tanya Fox menunjuk sebuah mobil berjenis _scavenger_ tengah terparkir "Sabotase mobil tersebut, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai memasukkan barang-barang tersebut kedalam trruk. Aku ingin kalian melumpuhkan mereka" lanjutnya.

" _Copy that_ " ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kedua pemuda tersebut langsung menuju mobil tersebut yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi sekarang.

"Deer, kau urus mobilnya. Aku akan menjaga area di sekitar mobil" perintah Eagle.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Eagle, Deer langsung bergegas menuju mobil tersebut, Karena tidak ada kunci di mobil tersebut Deer membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menyabotase mobil tersebut agar dapat menyala tanpa kunci.

Sementara itu Eagle melihat ada seseorang mendekat kearah mobil tersebut, Eagle yang melihat orang tersebut hanya sendiri saja tanpa ditemani seorang pun, langsung menyeringai. Eagle menaruh senjatanya atau lebih tepatnya menggantung senjata di punggunya dan menggantinya dengan sebuat pistol lengkap dengan _silencer_ _ **[14]**_ dan _bayonet_ _ **[15]**_.

Tanpa diketahui oleh orang tersebut, Eagle sudah berada di belakangnya dan…

"Arhgghmmmm" terdengar suara orang menggerang walau tak terlalu jelas karena mulut orang tersebut dibekap oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

Terlihat Eagle berhasil menumbangkan orang tersebut tanpa menarik perhatian.

"Satu telah tumbang" lapor Eagle melalui _microphone_ nya.

" _Roger_ " balas Fox masih setia pada posisinya.

Eagle lalu menyeret jasad tersebut ke suatu tempat, hingga ia melihat sebuat tong berwarna biru yang sekiranya cocok untuk menyembunyikan jasad orang tersebut, agar tidak menarik perhatian.

" _Vehicle ready_ " lapor Deer pada sang Ketua.

" _Roger._ Shadow kau urus _juggernaut_ mereka. Anjingnya biar aku yang urus" perintah Fox pada Shadow sambil menukar senjata utamanya dengan sebuah pistol, lengkap dengan _silencer_.

" _Roger_ " balas Shadow, yang kini memfokuskan titik merah yang berada dalam _scope_ snipernya.

"Tunggu aba-aba ku…" ucap Fox yang sengaja digantungkan. Setelah melihat kilatan cahaya di langit, Fox langsung memberi aba-aba " _Fire!_ "

 **DOOOR!**

 **JDEEER!**

Dan tepat saat itu juga terdengar suara ledakan dari senapan milik Shadow tapi, disamarkan oleh suara gemuruh yang sangat keras.

 **PHEEW!**

 **PHEEW!**

 **TRAAKH**

 **BRUUKH!**

Bersamaan dengan Fox mengatakan kata _fire_ ia langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah dua anjing tersebut dan bersamaan dengan itu pula _juggernaut_ tersebut menjatuhkan senjatanya dan langsung tumbang seketika, setelah tengkorak kepalanya pecah, tertembus peluru milik Shadow.

Salah seorang yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun langsung berteriak minta tolong.

"Shadow. Lumpuhkan target utama kita SEKARANG!" ucap Fox sedikit berteriak.

" _Roger_ " tanpa pikir panjang Shadow langsung mengarahkan moncong snipernya tersebut kearah gedung yang didalamnya terdapat seorang pria yang menggunakan topi koboy berwarna merah tangah panik sambil tetap memegang sebuah _handphone_.

"Haaaaaahp" terlihat Shadow menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian…

 **DOR!**

…menarik pelatuk senapannya tersebut.

* * *

[13] _Lockheed AC-130U Gunship_ adalah pesawat dengan persenjataan berat, daya tahan yang sangat tinggi terhadap berbagai serangan. Pesawat ini membawa berbagai jenis persenjataan anti serangan darat. Pesawat ini biasanya dikirim untuk memberi bantuan kepada tim personil yang berada di darat.

[14] Sebuah alat yang dipasang pada laras senjata api untuk mengurangi suara dan kilatan cahaya dari tembakan.

[15] _Bayonet_ atau dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti pisau belati, pisau ini biasanya digunakan oleh para infrantri atau tentara dengan berbagai macam kegunaan.

* * *

 **/ Scene Break /**

* * *

 ** _A few minutes earlier…_**

 **Inside Santa Muerte /** ** _Dark Zone_** **Area / Day Time (Rainy).**

Terlihat seorang pria yang menggunakan topi koboy berwarna merah, tengah mondar-mandir tak jelas, nampaknya pria tersebut tengah gelisah Karena sesuatu hal.

"Kenapa sampai jam segini barangnya belum kau kirim juga?!" bentak seorang pria dalam telpon milik si pria bertopi tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau cuacanya akan seburuk ini" balas pria bertopi tersebut sedikit gelisah.

"Aku tidak peduli, mau hujan, badai sampai kiamat sekalipun aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk barang tersebut" bentak pria itu (lagi)

"Tentu, aku pas-" ucapan pria bertopi tersebut terpotong "BOS. MEREKA SUDAH DATANG!" oleh suara teriakan seorang anak buahnya yang melihat jasad si _juggernaut_ telah tewas beserta kedua anjingnya tersebut.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya si pria dalam telpon.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa hanya ada sedikit masalah" balas pria bertopi tersebut semakin panik.

"Aku harap kau mengerti konsekuensinya, jika sampai sore inibarang tersebut belum kau kirim juga" kata pria itu dengan sedikit intimidasi.

"Tentu. Aku pastikan barang tersebut berangkat siang in-" ucapan pria bertopi tersebut kembali terpotong karena…

 **PYAAR!**

 **JLEEB**

…bahunya tertembus sebuah peluru.

"Aaaarrghh" pria tersebut menggerang kesakitan dan seketika langsung ambruk…

 **BRUUK!**

…tapi masih tetap bernafas, mungkin karena pria tersebut sedikit syok karena tidak diberitahu sebelumnya akan ada peluru yang akan menembus bahu kanannya tersebut.

"Halo? Halo?! HALO! Kau mendengarku?! HALOO!" terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam telpon genggam milik si pria bertopi tersebut.

"Cih…." Pria dalam telpon tersebut mendecih kesal dan segera memutuskan sambungannya.

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

 **BRRUUM!**

Terlihat sebuah truk berwarna dasar putih meninggalkan tempat mobil tersebut terparkir dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **Driver P.O.V**

"Cih" ucapku kesal Karena hal yang tidak diinginkan akhirnya terjadi juga.

"Kau" ucapku pada anak buahku yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi "Perhatikan area sekitar. Aku tidak ingin mereka sampai mereka mengikuti kita" lanjutku memberinya perintah.

"Siap Bos" ucapnya.

Setelah mendengarnya mengucapkan kata tersebut aku langsung pergi dari tempat kami sekarang menuju ke sebuah tempat untuk mengirim paket yang kami bawa dalam truk kami.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berlindung dari berondongan peluru dari arah depan. Sepertinya pemuda tersebut tengah kewalahan melawan musuh yang jumlahnya lebih banyak.

Namun sebelum pemuda tersebut sempat membalas memberikan balasan dari tembakan yang diarakan padanya, ia melihat mobil yang membawa barang haram tersebut mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Deer, Eagle. Kejar mobil tersebut. Sisanya biar aku dan Shadow yang mengurusnya" ucap Fox yang tengah terkepung oleh musuh, tapi tetap memproritaskan misi mereka ketimbang ego masing-masing.

" _Roger_ " balas mereka serempak dan langsung naik ke mobil berjenis _scavenger_ tersebut.

" _Flashbang_ _ **[16]**_ _out!_ "

 **BANG!**

Dan ketiga rekan tim Fox tersebut langsung menutup rapat-rapat mata mereka. Musuh yang tidak siap akan sebuah perlawanan yang dilakukan oleh Fox pun hanya bisa melihat _flashbang_ tersebut meledak saat masih melayang di udara, akibatnya mereka pun mengalami kebutaan sesaat karena cahaya yang dikeluarkan bom tersebut terlampau sangat terang.

 **BRRRUUUM!**

Dan saat mendengar suara ledakan dari bom cahaya tersebut, Eagle langsung mengejar truk tersebut.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Berondongan suara tembakan terdengar, puluhan peluru mengarah tak tentu arah, karena sang pemilik senjata masih mengalami kebutaan akibat bom cahaya milik Fox. Salah satu peluru tersebut tidak sengaja mengarah kearah mobil yang tengah dikendarai oleh Eagle, akibatnya kedua penumpang mobil tersebut refleks langsung merunduk, sejajar dengan _dashboard_ mobil tersebut.

Dan, tanpa diketahui oleh musuh. Fox langsung mempersiapkan sesuatu dari balik peti kayu tempat ia sekarang berlindung itu.

 **CKLEK**

Terdengar suara kokangan senjata dari balik peti kayu walau tidak terlalu jelas, dan beberapa detik kemudian terlihat Fox keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengarahkan moncong senjata miliknya kearah pasukan musuh yang tersisa. Dan tanpa piker panjang Fox langsung menarik pelatuk senjatanya tersebut.

 **BOOFT**

 **BLAAAR!**

Ternyata yang ditembakan oleh Fox adalah bom melalui peluncur bom miliknya yang terpasang di bagian bawah senjata berjenis _ACR_ tersebut.

"Shadow, lindungi aku, selagi aku menangkap pria tua itu" perintah Fox.

" _Affirmative_ "

Shadow lalu menggapai sebuah roda pada _scope_ miliknya, sepertinya ia tengah menyesuaikan perbesaran pada lensa _scope_ itu.

 **TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Terdengar langkah kaki milik Fox yang tengah berlali menuju sebuah bangunan bertuliskan "Santa Muerte."

* * *

[16] _Stun grenade_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _flashbang_ digunakan untuk mengacaukan indra musuh. Bom ini dirancang untuk menghasilkan kilatan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata dan mengeluarkan suara "bang" dengan volume lebih dari 170 desibel (dB)

* * *

 **/ Scene Break /**

* * *

 **Inside Santa Muerte**

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah tergeletak dengan keadaan memprihatinkan, darah mengucur deras dari bahu miliknya dan tampaknya pria tersebut pingsan karena tak mampu menahan rasa sakit di bahunya tersebut.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berjalan menuju ke arah pria yang tengah tergeletak dengan luka yang cukup memprihatinkan tersebut.

"Dia masih hidup. Kerja bagus Shadow" kata pemuda tersebut masih menempelkan jari telunjuk miliknya ke pembuluh nadi milik pria paruh baya tersebut. Lalu pemuda tersebut mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ransel milih nya. Terlihat satu botol alcohol dan kain berwarna putih untuk membungkus luka pria tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu langsung menyiramkan cairan alcohol tersebut ke bahu pria tersebut lalu membalutnya dengan kain yang diambil oleh pemuda tadi.

"Disini Shadow. Musuh datang dari arah utara, _over_ " kata Shadow memberi Peringatan kepada Ketuanya itu.

"Lebih detail, _over_ " balas Fox.

"Empat mobil masing-masing berisi empat orang menuju kesini dengan kecepatan sedang" jeda Shadow sejenak "salah satu mobil membawa dua orang _juggernauts_ , yang salah satunya membawa _R-PG_ _ **[17]**_ " lanjutnya sekaligus mengakhiri laporannya tersebut.

"Shadow kau pantau terus mereka. Jika jarak mereka kurang lebih sudah seratus meter dari tempat ku berada, kau memasuki mode _open fire_. Kau mengerti?!"

" _Roger that!_ "

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

Terlihat pemuda seorang pemuda tengah kesulitan membopong pria paruh baya yang tadi ia rawat lukanya tersebut "Cih. Ternyata kau berat juga ya pak tua?!" namun tidak ada balasan dari orang yang ditanya.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Terdengar suara tembakan dari arah perbukitan walau tidak terlalu jelas, tapi tampaknya musuh sudah dekat dengan tempat Fox berada. Fox yang tengah memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini pun mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang atau mungkin bisa kita sebut licik, namun… belum sempat pemuda tersebut merealisasikan idenya tersebut, ia telah dikepung oleh musuh yang telah berada di luar gedung.

"Hunter. Kau mendengarku?!"

"Disini Hunter, aku bisa mendengarmu dengan sangat jelas, _over_ " balas sang Pilot kepada lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Kami membutuhkan serangan udara, _over_ " kata si lawan bicara, terdengar dari nadanya bahwa dia sedikit panik. Terdengar pula berbagai jenis suara tembakan dari segala arah, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi si Pilot langsung membalas ucapan lawan bicaranya tersebut.

" _Roger that._ Tandai targetmu, _over_ "

" _Affirmative_ "

Tepat setelah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Fox ia langsung melemparkan sesuatu kearah jendela yang telah pecah tersebut.

 **BAANG!**

Tepat setelah _flashbang_ tersebut meledak ia langsung melemparkan sebuah benda aneh dengan empat baling-baling yang biasa disebut dengan _drone_ atau _quad-chopter_.

" _Drone's up_ " kata Fox memberi tanda bahwa _drone_ miliknya telah lepas landas.

 _Drone_ tersebut terbang keluar dari gedung tersebut dari jendela yang telah pecah. Terlihat _drone_ terbang tinggi atau lebih tepatnya _drone_ yang dalam mode _auto-pilot_ tersebut tengah mencari _angle_ yang pas untuk melihat dengan jelas dimana posisi musuh dari sebuah _tablet_ yang dipegang oleh Fox.

Dari _tablet_ yang dipegang Fox kita dapat melihat bahwa musuh mengepung mereka dari dari berbagai arah, tapi tidak mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Namun… seorang _juggernaut_ yang membopong _R-PG_ di bahunya tersebut siap menembakkan gedung tersebut tanpa memikirkan bagaimana keadaan orang didalam gedung tersebut.

Namun belum sempat _juggernaut_ tersebut menarik pelatuk _R-PG_ nya itu, kepalanya terlebih dahulu dibuat berlubang oleh seorang pemuda di atas perbukitan.

" _Nice shot!_ " komen Fox melalui _microphone_ nya.

Tepat setelah itu Fox terlihat menekan layar _tablet_ nya tersebut, terlihat Fox menandai beberapa area di sekitar gedung yang terdapat banyak musuh yang tengah mengepungnya.

" _Target marked_ " kata sang Pilot pesawat terdengar, hanya di _headset_ milik Fox.

" _Danger close! Danger close!_ "

Tepat setelah si Pilot pesawat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Terdengar beberapa kali suara ledakan cukup besar dari beberapa area yang di tandai oleh Fox.

 **BOOOM! BOOOM!**

 **BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOM!**

" _Direct hit on targets, over_ " kata Fox memperjelas suasana disekitar area.

" _Roger_. Kami akan beristirahat untuk beberapa menit untuk mengisi kembali persenjataan kami. _Reloading!_ " balas sang Pilot pesawat tersebut.

" _Roger._ Shadow _switch to thermal_ "

" _Copy"_ balas Shadow singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Shadow, aku akan menuju ke _meeting point._ Tolong kau awasi lokasi sekitar selama aku menuju ke sana" perintah Fox.

" _Affirmative_ " balas Shadow.

* * *

[17] _RPG_ atau singkatan dari _rocket propelled grenade_ adalah istilah umum untuk menyebut senjata anti-tank yang ditembakan dari bahu, dan dapat meluncurkan roket berhulu ledak.

* * *

 **/ Scene Break /**

* * *

 **TAP…**

 **TAP…**

 **TAP…**

Terlihat Fox tengah menggendong pria paruh baya tersebut. Fox terlihat sedikit kewalahan karena berat pria tersebut sedikit _over._

Terlihat juga tengah mengawasi lokasi sekitar. Terlihat lokasi sekitar benar-benar gelap akibat beberapa lampu penerangan yang tadinya menyala mati akibat serangan udara yang dilancarkan sebuah pesawat yang berputar-putar mengelilingi _dark zone area._

 ** _A few minutes later…_**

"Hah..Hah..Hah.. Dia benar-benar berat" ucap Fox sambil menjatuhkan badannya dan menikmati guyuran hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya.

"Kerja bagus Naruto- _san_ " ucap seseorang yang menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Hah… Terimakasih… Hah.. Sai" balas Naruto masih terengah-engah.

"Hunter kau mendengarku?!" kembali Naruto memanggil seseorang melalui _microphone_ miliknya.

" _Roger_ "

Tapi Naruto tak langsung membalas ucapan dari Pilot pesawat tersebut, malahan ia kembali mengeluarkan _tablet_ miliknya dan menandai sebuah bangunan dengan tulisan "Santa Muerte" lalu setelah menandai targetnya, Naruto langsung menekan tombol berwarna merah yang terdapat di pojok layar _tablet_ nya tersebut yang bertuliskan " _return to pilot._ "

Tepat setelah Naruto menekan tombol tersebut _drone_ miliknya yang tadi entah dimana, datang kembali ke padanya "Ciee.. Ciee… balikan nih ceritanya."

"Woy, lu kira ini apaan?!"

"Entah. Mungkin mantan lu?!"

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

" _Target marked_ " kata sang Pilot pesawat terdengar, hanya di _headset_ milik Naruto.

" _Danger close! Danger close!_ "

* * *

 **/ Scene Break /**

* * *

Terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah membopong seorang pria paruh baya menuju ke suatu tempat. Terlihat kedua pemuda tersebut menuju ke tempat yang lebih tinggi.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan mereka berdua, Naruto- _san_?" Tanya Sai merasa aneh, karena tidak biasanya Ketuanya terebut meninggalkan anggotanya begitu saja.

"Kita tidak mungkin menunggu mereka…" balas Naruto sengaja menjeda sejenak kalimatnya "Mereka terlibat baku tembak, _drone_ ku tidak menjangkau wilayah tempat mereka berada jadi aku tidak bisa mengirimi mereka bantuan. Jadi kita akan membantu mereka dari helikopter saja."

"Oh, kukira kau sudah melupakan mereka berdua Naruto- _san_ " balas Sai sedikit lega.

"Tentu tidak. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal tersebut" kata Naruto.

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

Terlihat sebuah helikopter berjenis _CH-46 Sea Knight_ _ **[18]**_ telah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua, tampak pintu kabin helikopter tersebut telah terbuka dan tampak seseorang tengah berdiri di sana. Orang tersebut yang melihat kedatangan dua pemuda yang ditunggunya tersebut pun langsung berlali kecil menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Maaf menunggu lama" kata Fox meminta maaf.

"Tak apa. kami baru saja sampai" balas kru tersebut "Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka berdua" Tanya nya.

"Kita akan menjemput mereka di _extracting point._ "

" _Copy._ "

Terlihat kru yang menghampiri kedua pemuda tersebut membantu membopong _VIP_ mereka masuk kedalam helikopter yang akan mereka akan naiki tersebut.

"Kita berangkat" ucap satu-satunya kru yang ada di helikopter tersebut.

" _Roger!_ " balas sang Pilot.

* * *

 **[. . . . .]**

* * *

 **Sementara itu di sisi lain** …

Terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah terlibat baku tembak dengan pasukan musuh yang jumlahnya tidaklah masuk akal. Terlihat kedua pemuda tersebut kewalahan menghadapi musuh mereka yang jumlahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dari mereka.

"Cih, mereka tidak ada habisnya!" ucap Eagle benar-benar kesal. Karena setiap musuh yang mereka tumbangkan. Pasti bantuan akan datang kembali. Mirip seperti pribahasa "mati satu tumbuh seribu."

"Kau benar" balas Deer yang tetap berlindung pada truk berwarna putih yang telah terbalik mengeluarkan semua isi di dalamnya.

Sepertinya truk tersebut berhasil di hentikan oleh Eagle dan Deer namun, tepat sebelum mereka sempat meledakkan mobil tersebut bersama dengan isi di dalam mobil tersebut, bantuan datang. Mereka terlibat baku tembak cukup lama hingga…

 **BOOOOOOM!**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang amat besar dari arah belakang mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai…" ucap Deer entah kepada siapa "Kuharap aku masih bisa selamat" lanjutnya sambil memandangi betapa besarnya ledakan yang dilancarkan oleh sesuatu dari atas langit dan melemparkan selongsong pelurunya yang telah kosong ke sembarang arah.

"Deer, tangkap!" kata Eagle sambil melemparkan selongsong peluru miliknya.

Terlihat Deer menangkap selongsong peluru tersebut dan dengan cekatan memasangkan ke senjatanya atau istilah kerenya sih _reload_. Tampak juga Eagle mengganti selongsong pelurunya yang telah kosong tersebut dengan yang baru, namun sepertinya itu selongsong terakhir miliknya, karena yang satunya sudah diberikan kepada Deer.

"Setelah ku beri aba-aba serang mereka bersamaan" perintah Eagle.

" _Roger._ "

" _Flashbang out_ " ucap Eagle sambil melemparkan sesuatu ke udara. Tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya terdengar sebuah suara…

 **BAANG!**

" _Fire!_ " ucap Eagle memberi komando kepada Deer.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

 **DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

 **DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

 **DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Namun belum sempat mereka melancarkan serangan balasan, terdengar suara berondongan peluru dari arah belakang mereka.

Terlihat para musuh yang masih mengalami kebutaan sesaat akibat _flashbang_ yang dilemparkan Eagle tersebut pun hanya dapat menerima dengan lapang dada apa yang menuju ke arah mereka dengan jumlah yang tidak dapat di katakana sedikit. Para musuh yang tidak siap pun hanya bisa merasakan perihnya luka akibat putus cin-, maaf ralat. Berondongan peluru yang menembus badan mereka.

 **BOFT… BLAAAR!**

 **BOFT BOFT BOFT…**

 **BLAAR! BLAAR! BLAAR!**

Terlihat Fox yang tengah memegang _grenade launcher_ itupun langsung mengeluarkan seringai rubahnya saat melihat masih ada yang bisa selamat dari berondongan peluru yang mereka tembakan dari atas helikopter, dan tanpa pikir panjang Fox langsung menembakan senjata yang ia pegang tersebut dengan membabi-buta. Senjata tersebut terlihat memuntahkan peluru dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dan meledak begitu saja saat menghantam tanah ataupun benda keras lainnya.

"Haaah… kukira aku akan mati disini" ucap Deer sambil memandangi betapa sadisnya rubah yang satu ini kalau sudah memegang senjata yang mematikan.

" _Clear_ " ucap Shadow yang melihat keadaan di bawah benar-benar kacau. Beberapa bagian tubuh yang terlepas dari tempatnya, darah berceceran di mana-mana, tanah yang berkawah akibat ledakan dari tembakan _grenade launcher_ milik Fox.

Terlihat Eagle mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ransel miliknya, ia melepaskan perekat yang menempel di bagian bawah benda tersebut. Eagle lalu menempelkan benda tersebut di beberapa sisi mobil itu.

" _C4_ _ **[19]**_ _planted!_ " lapor Eagle bahwa semua benda yang ia temple telah terpasang. Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Eagle dan Deer segera menjauh dari mobil truk tersebut.

Helikopter yang tadi membantu mereka dari atas tampak menurunkan ketinggiannya. Terlihat pintu kabin helikopter tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan seorang kru yang berdiri di samping pintu tersebut. Walau helikopter tersebut tidak mendarat tapi pintu kabin itu cukup panjang hingga dapat mencapai tanah dan menjadi jembatan penghubung untuk dua orang yang masih berada di atas tanah tersebut.

"Kau terlambat _dobe_ " ucap Eagle dengan nada kesal pada Ketuanya tersebut.

"Aahahaa… _Gomen_ " balas Fox tertawa kikuk.

"Baiklah. Apa semua sudah lengkap?" Tanya kru helikopter tersebut.

" _Team, report in_ "

"Shadow _. Check_ "

"Eagle _. Check_ "

"Deer _. Check_ "

" _Copy_. Oke sudah lengkap" ucap Fox setelah selesai mengabsen semua anggotanya.

" _Roger_. Disini _crew chief_ , _all clear, over_ " ucap sang kru melalui _microphone_ miliknya.

" _Copy_ "

Dan tepat setelah helikopter tersebut sudah kembali mengudara meninggal area pertempuran tempat mereka menjemput kedua rekan mereka, mobil truk berwarna putih tersebut meledak menjadi beberapa bagian kecil dan terbakar. "Jadi benda yang ditempel oleh Eagle tadi adalah bom"

"Ya benar… kau mau?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

* * *

[18] _Boeing Vertol CH-46 Sea Knight_ adalah helikopter dengan turbin atau baling-baling ganda. Helikopter ini digunakan oleh Korps Marinir AS pada 1961. Total berat yang mampu diangkat helikopter ini saat lepas landas adalah 11 ton.

[19] C-4 merupakan salah satu jenis bahan peledak, campuran dari bahan peledak ini adalah RDX(cyclobite) yang merupakan 91% dari berat C4.

* * *

 **/ Scene Break /**

* * *

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

Bagaimana kau melawan musuh yang tidak takut akan kematian?

Kau dapat memanipulasi pikiran mereka…

…hingga monster datang dan memusnahkan mereka.

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: Fiyuh #ngelap keringet. Capek banget, sumpah. Ini fict pertama saya jadi mohon maaf kalo rada ancur, jika ada beberapa scene yang terasa ganjil, mungkin itu karena pas saya ngetik saya lupa sama plot ceritanya makannya rada melenceng. Gara-gara temen saya ngajak saya nonton anime hentai sampai ketagihan nonton hentong lagi, padahal sebelumnya udh tobat, tapi yah gara-gara nonton hentong lagi saya jadi lupa plot ceritanya. Hehehehee…

Oke segitu doang bacotan authornya. Jika ada uneg-uneg yang mau disampaikan, silahkan, saya ijinkan kok mau itu hanya numpang jejak, flame, atau yang lainnya silahkan tinggalkan dalam bentuk review. Budayakan RnR ( _Read n Review_ )

Sekali lagi, Fict ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata, jika ada pihak yang merasa tersinggung. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Ketemu lagi di fict saya selanjutnya.

Jaa ne.

 **Special Thanks to Wikipedia and Hidden Wikipedia.**

* * *

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

"Jadi… Siapa target kita selanjutnya?"

 **END**


End file.
